


A Tale of Two Cities

by Sashataakheru



Series: Pisces Rising - Astrological Dystopia AU [4]
Category: The Move RPF
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, Greek gods, astrological dystopia, going to need a map, roman gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Nova Roma, stories of the city of Seers are filled with myth and fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I started this, I always had a sense that Bev and Carl weren't in the Seer city, but wasn't quite expecting this. But I suppose it makes perfect sense, in a strange sort of way, to have a neo-Roman and neo-Greek civilisations in a quasi-Mediterranean world with gods and other strange things. 
> 
> I'll get back to you once I know any more about this world. :D

It had always felt like a strange tale, the sort told over a fire on a dark, stormy night. The city was legendary, and shrouded in mystery, and because they were so isolated and never let anyone in, it was never the sort of place anyone ever wished to go, even if they knew they'd be allowed in.

Pasithea's City, we called it. Neos Apollonia, they called it. 

We'd all read the legends of Apollon's Oracles, and those that used to serve him. But those had stopped centuries ago, at least as a State-wide practice. The temple still stood, and his priesthood still tended to the god, but it was not so significant anymore. But our city was closer to Iupiter, anyway, and foreign gods were not always so persistent. I still sometimes wondered what happened in Apollon's temple when I walked past it on my way to work. Never enough to go in, though. I was not one for him, and their obsession with oracles was not one I shared.

Neos Apollonia had been a legend for so long, no one really knew when it had been built. References to it could be found in centuries-old manuscripts, and in the oldest legends of Nova Roma itself. It was always talked about as a strange place, where the oracles were the main trade of the city. Apollon watched over the city, and it had produced the highest number of Seers in the known world. But they were a closed city, and it was virtually impossible to get in. You could never visit the place unless Apollon said you were meant to visit, and only if the High Seer said you could enter. Apollon must not wish for many to see it, for there are only two 600 year old accounts of the city in existence in the Library. 

I have never had the privilege of reading them, though. My job in the library is a menial one, but I can tolerate it because I am working in such a wonderful building. I allow the old gods and scholars to fill my mind with ideas, and tend to them when I finish work. One day, I'll become a scholar myself, but right now, I need the time to think, and I find that as I move from room to room, keeping the Library clean. It is a labour of love, for now, because nothing brings me more joy than caring for the old books and scrolls and statues in the Library. I am never bored there.

I sometimes wonder what it would be like to visit Pasithea's City. It is meant to reside far across the windy desert, in a place that is impossible to find unless you have a guide. It seems not to be such a long distance away, but the desert is savage, and many have perished making the crossing. It is a barrier that keeps us isolated. 

I have heard Pasithea's City is so bound to the oracles that they must always be consulted before anything is done. The Apollonians are said to be a highly anxious and superstitious people, who do not like outsiders. One legend says that each child learns their fate when they are but ten years old in some sort of elaborate ceremony, where they are brought before Apollo. The Seers reveal what has been foretold about their lives, and how they will die. Fates are unchangeable, and bring certainty to an uncertain world. It seems like foolishness to me, to be so willing to allow fate to rule your life. 

It is strange, though. The two cities used to be joined, and there were trade routes between the two. It is how Apollon's cult came to Nova Roma to begin with. But the city has disappeared into the sands for all I can guess, and all that's left is a small temple and three priests, and the oracles are no longer proclaimed in public anymore. As far as I know, the temple is not open to the public, either. Only the priesthood, and a select number of devotees, are allowed in during festivals, and any oracular services are expensive and must be done by appointment, and only if Apollon is willing to accept the request. I don't bother with it, if I am quite honest. It is of no use to me, not when other gods speak to me more.

They are strange people, Apollon's devotees. They bear strange markings on their foreheads, and dress all in gold and white. They wear animal collars around their necks, and proclaim themselves in slavery to him, though their parades in honour of the god are no longer held, because they became too dangerous, and the State proclaimed them a heretical group who were threatening to destabilise the entire city. I am sure they would have been expelled, if money had not changed hands. Now, they no longer have any visible presence except for the temple. I almost miss the parades. Such strange customs! I do not understand how their masochism could have brought Apollon any joy, but perhaps I am just not meant to understand. Apollon is not my god, after all.

No, I belong to Mercury and Saturn, and I serve them during festivals. I would have preferred Minerva's temple, but she only allows women to serve her. I keep a shrine to her at home, and honour her there, and she still speaks to my heart, even if I cannot formally serve her. It is she who inspires my mind, my words, and when I come home and begin writing, it is she to whom I dedicate my work. She touches me with her inspiration, and her words slip effortlessly onto the page before me. 

I live alone, anyway, in this large city. Tending to the household gods is my job alone. I keep Vesta's flame burning, honour the spirits and ancestors, and make sure the appropriate offerings have been made. I find great comfort in it, and while I do not really need all the space I have, I like knowing it is warm and kept clean, dedicated to the gods in service to them. I inherited the house from my father when he died, and while I will not be a temple musician like him, I will one day be a scholar for the gods, and keep the Library safe and sacred.


	2. Seeking Wisdom

I have been to see my patron this week. He is the one who allows me to work in the library while I pursue my studies. The building rightfully belongs to him, but his personal library was so large that he gifted it to the State to preserve knowledge. He still owns it all, but it now has three of us taking care of it, as well as a team of five archivists, who are allowed to work with the books themselves. He has promised I will be an archivist one day, but I am not sure when that will be. 

I do not mind, though. I am happy enough for now. I am patient in ways he is not, and I am happy to serve him while he is willing to pay me an allowance. I know I am still somewhat impatient, though, but I am young still, and I require much more experience and study before he will allow me to train as an archivist. I understand his need for patience, though. Some of the documents are written in languages I cannot yet read, and I am still too green from school to take on such a responsibility. 

Strange things have happened of late, though. Mercury has been coming to me in my dreams, though He looks nothing like how I am used to him looking. He has two men with Him, and in the desert, He tries to show them the way to Nova Roma, but they are always getting lost. I am not sure what to make of it. I am not gifted with divination, and none of the oracles and dream-keepers know what to make of what I have seen. They cannot say whether it is a true dream, or just fantasy. 

I am quite taken by them, though. One of the two men with Mercury is a Seer from Pasithea's City. I see the strange marks on him, the collar around his neck, and the pallid complexion. He is thin and weary, and his eyes are distant and glassy. I cannot understand how he is able to walk. He looks close to death. The other man appears healthier, though he looks much younger than the Seer.

I do not know them, and Mercury gestures to them with His staff, trying to be a beacon for them in a desert storm. I fear that if it is a true dream, and these men are trying to leave Pasithea's City, and travel back to Nova Roma, that they may be buried by the desert before they reach us, assuming it has not already happened. The desert has kept the city isolated for six centuries at least. Why they should be able to cross now, I can scarcely believe. It seems impossible to think they are trying to cross over. The desert is harsh and miserable. I cannot imagine them surviving the crossing, except by some miraculous act of the gods, if They would see these two Apollonians arrive in Nova Roma safely.

I think about them every day as I pass Apollo's temple. I pause a moment now, wondering if I am dreaming true, and whether I should not seek an oracle with them, just to see if there is anything I should do. I do not know when they are crossing, or if they are crossing at all, and it may be that Mercury is seeking one of His devotees in Nova Roma to come to their aid. 

I am not at all happy about this, though. Mercury has said nothing to me, apart from send me dreams, and I may have to attend His temple in town, just to see if I may be given some wisdom there. The oracles there are cautious and patient, and I do have faith in their words. It may be the only way I can find out if there is anything more for me to do, or if I should seek to forget the dreams as fantastic imaginings.

* * *

_Two days later..._  
The dreams continue apace, and all Mercury has said to me is that I must keep watch. I assume He means for me to watch for the travellers, but I cannot be sure if He wishes more from me. It has been a long time since I have been to the desert, and I do not wish to repeat it. I would not go there without a guide, or without any sign I would indeed find the two men. It would be a folly of a journey to wander out into the desert to meet ghosts. 

Perhaps I will meet these Apollonians one day, if they are real and will indeed arrive in Nova Roma. I fear they may not be at all welcome, though. If they think we will be kind to them, they may be mistaken. It is not that they are outlawed in the city; it is that they are considered legendary peoples, and their distance and isolation, and their heretical beliefs, are not welcome. 

Perhaps it is time I paid a visit to the Temple of Apollo, just to see if the Seers there will grant me an audience. I am seeing things I cannot explain, and if their people are making their way here, they may be able to keep them safe. It is all I feel I can do until I know for certain that they are coming.

* * *

_A week later..._  
It has taken all week to hear back from Apollo's Seers. I have asked for a reading to see if they can find any truth in my dreams, and they have finally sent word that I am to meet them there at the temple in three days, with a list of required offerings. I am glad I have savings and money aplenty, as they are charging a great deal for the privilege. I do not necessarily blame them for this, though. They are not protected, and they do not have enough devotees to survive. I may just keep them eating for another week.

* * *

_The reading..._  
Apollo's temple is a strange place. It feels very different to the temples I am used to. It is nothing but a small building, dark and in need of repair. The windows are boarded up; the coloured glass that used to sit in them was always being broken, and perhaps they cannot afford to replace it.

I was greeted by an attendant, who led me through to the temple space. I am sure Apollo's statue was once gilded and gleaming, and it would shine magnificently in the sunlight, but He sits in darkness now, and all the light they can produce is from beeswax candles that I am sure they make themselves. The only artificial source of light is a large lamp hanging from the ceiling. It shines down enough light to make the space feel cramped and small, leaving the corners filled with shadow. 

There were two priests and a chantress waiting for me, along with the Seer, who sat shrouded at the foot of Apollo's statue. The attendant explained what I needed to do, and dressed me appropriately in a tunic and laurel wreath. I have done rites Greek style before, but it is not something I am overly comfortable with. I do not like having my head so unprotected. I wished I could have worn my toga over the top, to allow me to lay it over my head. I could not help feeling ill omens all around me.

The rite was conducted in Greek. I did not know enough to follow, but was thankful the attendant was there to translate. After elaborate songs and hymns, and suitable offerings and sacrifices, it was my turn to address the Seer and ask my question. They had given me a long list of requirements regarding the asking of questions, and it had taken me a long time to make my question abide by them all. The attendant translated my question to the Seer, and they went into a trance, seeking Apollo's wisdom.

I have seen oracular work done before in Saturn's temple, but it is nothing like what I saw that day. The Seer seemed to glow, and they chanted softly as they invoked the god and His wisdom. The room felt electrified and uncomfortable, and if I did not wish to know my answer, I may have fled in fear. I am used to this feeling as an ill omen, and I worried I had done the wrong thing in seeking out Apollo's words. I muttered a prayer to Saturn and Mercury, hoping they would protect me. I promised an offering of gold and wine when I returned home in recompense for any offence I have made in doing this.

I was given the god's answer on a small piece of paper. It still seems inconsequential, to look upon the words I was given. I have them before me on the desk, written in Greek. The attendant wrote a translation underneath for me in questionable Latin. I am not sure of its reliability, but I can understand the gist of it. I will check it with my patron when I see him next week, just to ensure it is correct, before I do anything more. I am still not sure what to make of the answer. It is a cryptic thing, with vagaries and nonsense and allegory. I would rather know the nuances of what was said or I might find myself wandering into the desert to meet men who do not exist.


	3. Oracles and Dreams

My patron called on me today. He is back from commanding the 1st Legion as they patrolled the boundaries of the province. I have not seen him for over a year, and have not heard from him except from letters, informing me of what he wishes for me to do. It has been good to be in his company again. 

I told him about my dreams, about what Mercury is asking of me. He is not sure of the reasons, either, though he has given me an accurate translation of the oracle Apollo gave me:  
 _'The time comes for the sun to set, and two of His children will cross through the land of Hades (Pluto) in search of salvation. The Thrice Great seeks the one who will bring them into the arms of Zeus (Iupiter).'_

It is not as mysterious as I had thought, but it is still troubling. I am not sure when I should expect the two travellers to come. Mercury does not tell me anything; indeed, he has been absent from my dreams for the past week. I have consulted His oracle at the temple, but the omens are unclear; the auger said I was not to know the answer to my question, at least not yet. 

My patron has not had any word of travellers from Pasithea's City. The tribes that live in the desert caves have not seen them, either, save for the exiled Seers that are left out there to die. It is not certain I am being given omens, but my patron will not rule it out, either. Stranger things have happened. Apparently Saturn is getting restless, though I am not as familiar with Him to know for sure. My patron serves Saturn when he is not commanding the legion, so I trust him to know what is going on with Him.

* * *

Mercury has returned to me once more. He showed me the two mortals with Him, though this time there is a third person with them. Mercury said there was a storm, and Somnus was needed to keep the mortals safe. Pluto was not willing to let them through very easily, and pleaded with me to petition Iupiter and Ianus to allow their safe passage. A sacrifice was needed, and told me what to do.

I am not entirely sure I should be taking requests from gods in this way, but if a god asks for a sacrifice, a sacrifice shall be made. I will go to the temples to make the sacrifices on the next auspicious day to make things right with Mercury. In the meantime, I will pray to Ianus and offer libations and ask that the desert allow the travellers through. It is all I can do, for now, and hope that it is enough.

* * *

I am worried now. I am sure my sacrifices were accepted, but the omens were not good, and I have already offered all the gold I possess in order to placate the gods. I am fearful that I am being toyed with, even though Mercury continues to visit me in my dreams to tell me what I must do.

My patron is of no help, though he does what he can. He listens to my dreams, and tries to help me work out what is going on. Save for going through the desert ourselves, I am not inclined to do much else. Mercury said they are not yet close enough, and it might be some time before I am able to find them.

* * *

_You must go. The children of Apollon are in dire need of your help_ , Mercury said one night. He was standing there at the gates of the city, Ianus by His side, pointing out to the desert. 

It was night, and the only light came from Ianus' lantern. I wasn't sure what I was meant to do. I kept trying to understand, but I felt utterly helpless. 

Ianus unlocked the gates and I saw Mars striding into view, leading a horse. He pointed right at me. _You will ride into the sands to rescue those who must be saved._

_But I am no soldier. I cannot ride. I would die out there before I would reach them_ , I protested.

_You are no soldier, but I am. You will need my strength to make it through the desert of Pluto in one piece_ , Mars said.

He handed me the reins of the horse, and he approached me, standing tall and proper before me. He looked very much like my patron, though the differences were noticeable. I had never trained as a soldier. I was still too young to sign up, anyway. Why was I the one who had to go out into the desert? 

_You are needed. The Seers ask for you. Mercury will guide us_ , Mars said.

He walked towards me, and our bodies fused, but that was where the dream ended. I still do not know what to make of it. I do not like the thought that Mars would use me in such a way to rescue some daft Apollonians from the desert. I am afraid He may do it anyway. Gods will do what they wish, after all.


	4. Mercury's Request

Mercury comes to me in dreams again. I am not sure what He wishes to tell me. I was seeing two mortals with Him, but now I see three. Two Seers and the boy come with Him. I am not sure what this means. Two Seers? I keep asking Mercury for clarity, but He refuses to show me anything more. I get the sense that, perhaps, He is too busy with His charges, and cannot spare the time to tell me more. He does ask, quite insistently, that I am there to meet them, but He does not know exactly when that will be. 

I have also been given a message for the Legion, who are still camped outside the Western gates. Mercury asks that the Legion be moved on, because both Seers are quite distrustful of Roman soldiers, and it would not be a welcome sight when they finally get to the city. I have told my patron this, and he has agreed to stand down the soldiers, but he is on order to remain camped there until the visitors arrive. His orders come straight from the Emperor, and even Mercury Himself cannot overrule him. I can only say that I tried.

* * *

I have spent time with the Apollonian worshippers as they wait for their fellow countrymen. They have left the old temple, and have built a new building outside the walls to welcome the two Seers. The statue of Apollo has also been given a new paint job, and He gleams and shines in the daylight. I still find them strange people, though. They cast omens every day, trying to hear Apollo. I am not sure they will ever hear from Him, but what would I know, anyway? I am closer to other gods, and I should not speculate so much. But perhaps Apollo will one day reward their loyalty. 

I have not partaken in any more rituals with them, though. It isn't that I am afraid of Apollo, but I have nothing more to gain from it. I assist them as Mercury requests, but that is all. I cannot do any more.

* * *

Mercury comes to me now, insistent. He says they are but a day away, and wishes me to make ready for their arrival. He has given me a long list of things to do, and it is a good thing He has woken be before dawn, or I would not have had time to get them all done. It is going to be a long day, and I have already sent word to the Emperor that they are to arrive soon. 

I am not looking forward to all this work, though. It is not that I am unused to such labours, but there is just so much for me alone to do that I fear I may end up only being able to sleep after midnight has passed. I will still do as best I can to carry out Mercury's orders, because I fear it is not a good idea to decline the request of a god. Or, in this case, many requests. Still, it will keep me occupied, and it will stop me worrying about them so much. They will be here next dawn, and there is nothing I can really do about it just yet. 

We will see, then, what kind of travellers Mercury has brought us, and what it is they want, if anything at all.

* * *

It has just gone midnight, and I have just finished my household rites to the gods. I have asked for Vesta's protections, Ianus' protection, Iupiter and Iuno's protections. I have poured wine for the Lares, and the Dii Manes, and have offered the Penates their due. It has been a long and exhausting day, and I have done all manner of strange things for Mercury today. I am not sure how much sleep I will actually get, and have begged Mercury to hold off their arrival until I can sleep and be there to greet them. I hope He agrees, because I will be no good to the travellers in the state I am in.

I have everything prepared. I have packed up the cart with the offerings, blankets, food, and wine that was asked of me. I have packed the shrines, I have prepared the animals in the stables, and I have found the texts He wished me to find in the library. I have prepared the clothes He wishes me to wear, and have spent money enough for bread and beans, and other libations to be burnt and left at the gates. All this I have done at Mercury's request, and I hope He is well-pleased with it, because I am tired and exhausted, and I wish He had told me about this list of requests some days ago, when I could have had more time to get everything ready. But I guess He has His reasons for doing so, and I cannot really argue too much. The _cultus deorum_ must be maintained to do right by the gods, and maintain the peace between us.

I only now have the energy to write of the last dream He sent me, where I saw the faces of the men who He was bringing for the first time. I saw the old Seer, with his long brown hair made ragged and tangled from life in the desert. I saw the younger Seer, with his bright blond hair as mad as his mind. I also saw the face of the youngest member, the young boy, who could not be more than eighteen years old. He is young with eyes filled with anger and abandonment. I know not how he came to be that way, but I will find out soon enough. 

Mercury tells me they have come a long way through the desert, and they are all tired and in need of proper rest. Mercury has cared for them as best He can, but it is hard in the desert, and He will be pleased to come to the city of Nova Roma, where they can be cared for properly. I still don't know why He felt we could care for them now, or why He felt we would accept them, but they are coming, and they will be here in several hours. For now, I will sleep, and pray things will be revealed to me in the morning.


	5. Getting Used To The Greeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter over six months ago, and I was sure I'd already posted it, but apparently not, so you're getting it now. /backdating FTW.
> 
> The joys of end-of-year fic memes for reminding you of what you've posted, or not posted, as the case may be.

The Seers are strange creatures. I'm not at all used to their presence in the library, and our ability to communicate is limited. My patron has not yet formally begun teaching me Greek, and they do not know Latin, so all I have managed to do is greet them. I don't know how else to talk to them. Mostly, they sit in the scroll room, pouring over the old scrolls. I take it they are reading about Greek history beyond that of their small city. I find it strange they do not know what has happened, and if the library can provide them with that knowledge, so be it. 

I was worried for a while, when they first came, about whether I would be forgotten now that the Seers are staying here with us. My patron has taken them in and allowed them access to his library, while I am still here alone, waiting for my patron to begin teaching me. I know I am impatient, and my patron is right to make his own decision about when I shall become his student, but until then, I worry about my position, and whether I will be taken in properly. 

In the meantime, I will do what my patron asks. It is all I can do, and I don't mind the work, really, but these new visitors, these guests from that legendary city, have made me keen to begin my studies. I want to learn Greek so I can talk to them properly in their own language, so that they might share with me what they've been through. Right now, only my patron can translate for me, which is fine when he is here, but there are times when he is away, and so I must make do with imperfect communications. 

It is the young boy I am not so close to. I don't see much of him, and as far as I can tell, he spends his time wandering the streets. My patron says I should try harder to get to know him, because we are of a similar age, and my patron has indicated he is thinking of taking the boy under his wing like me.

* * *

The boy sits with me now, and we are both silent. He has learnt some rudimentary Latin, enough for us to speak a little about simple things, but that is where our communication ceases. We're in the temple of Mercury for one of His festivals, and I watch him sit there, wondering what's going on. The Latin rite is not what he is used to, and he keeps asking what's going on. I try to explain, given our limited ability to communicate. I think Mercury is helping though, as I think we are understanding each other more than I am used to.

I don't know much about this boy, though. He has said he has lived on his own since he was fourteen, that he has not had a home since then. He has been a thief, trying to pick up odd jobs here and there. He does seem to have a thirst for learning, though. From what he's said, I get the feeling he feels like he has been cheated out of a good life, and now, in a new city, he's keen to start again, particularly when my patron is offering that chance to learn. 

My patron has been translating what he can of their stories, so I have a chance of finding out about them. I am hoping he might finally begin my studies formally, but I think he should like for me to be better friends with the boy first.

* * *

The boy has been living with me for a week now. My patron has asked me to teach him how to tend to the household rites. Our ability to communicate is getting better. Mercury must have blessed us with a greater ability to speak, as I have begun picking up some Greek. Our speech is still hesitant, and there is still much we don't know, but it is getting better. 

It is weird doing the rites with him by my side. I try to explain what I'm doing, and who the gods are. He sometimes asks if our gods are like his gods, and I do my best to help explain. I don't have the vocabulary for that though, not really, so I just tell him to ask my patron, and that seems to help. 

He has begun telling me about how different things are from where he's from. I was surprised he doesn't know much about his own religion, but perhaps it's not so surprising if he's been on his own living in ruins for most of his life. I find it sad that his city didn't care for him. I know Nova Roma has its own problems, too, but we would not so willingly shun someone and pretend that he had no future left.

* * *

Things are getting better between Andreas and I since we have begun to learn each other's languages. It may have simply been that our inability to communicate had stifled our friendship as it is growing stronger each day the more we are able to speak to each other. He is a good man, and has suffered much, but he is settling in well, I think. 

He is doing the household rites with me every day now, though he speaks the words in Greek to his own gods. I see similarities in who his gods are and who mine are, but he insists they are not the same. He can't believe our gods are the same, just with different names, but it is how we Romans see things, so I see no reason to change that. All gods are just reflections of our own, and yet still worthy of worship in their own right. A right to Hermes is a rite to Hermes, after all, though His connection to Mercurius is still very strong. 

Andreas is not well pleased by this, though. He makes offerings to Zeus and Hermes, Hekate and Apollon. Strange gods from strange lands. Hekate looks like some wild woman from deep in the black forest, the way Andreas described Her to me. But She protects the household, so he says. Perhaps it is Her frightful appearance that drives away the evil spirits. 

Me, I will stick to my own gods. Iupiter and Iuno, Ianus and Vesta, Ceres and Ops, to keep the household running smoothly. They are the gods I know, and that is enough for me.

* * *

"Do you ever get lonely without your family?", Andreas asked me one night.

"I see them as often as I can, but there are times when I cannot get away. Being paterfamilias on my own isn't much fun," I replied.

"Are you close to them, then? I haven't seen my family for years," Andreas said.

"That was when they " that was the day they abandoned you, wasn't it?" I said, trying to remember what my patron had told me about the boy's journey.

Andreas nodded sadly, staring at the floor. "Yeah, that was it. I feel Hestia has turned Her back on me, as I don't have a hearth, I don't have a household of my own. No family, no friends, no hearth, no sacrifices. I have turned away from the gods, and I'm not sure They would ever have me back."

"There is always time to turn back. There is always time for one more sacrifice. I am sure They do not blame you for your predicament. I would have thought Hestia would hate to see a family tear itself apart," I said.

"I have been impious. I have turned away from all the gods because of my hatred for Apollon. I cannot bring myself to sacrifice. Why would I offer to the gods who have abandoned me?" Andreas said.

I glanced over at him, seeing how troubled he looked. "People have abandoned you. I do not believe the gods have abandoned you. Mercury did bring you here, did He not?"

"Yeah, I mean, He did, but that's not what I meant. If Apollon did not like what was happening in the city, why did He not do anything about it? Why did He just let it continue unharmed? Why did He let them ruin my life?" Andreas said.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to answer that. I'm not sure what Apollo thinks of the whole situation. But Mercury clearly cared enough to get you out of there and to a better life. The gods did not abandon you completely," I said.

Andreas got up then and went to the window. He stood there, staring out at the street, and I went to join him, wondering what he was thinking about. 

"I thought I was used to being on my own. Now I actually feel homesick. I never thought I'd miss that place," Andreas said after a while, breaking the silence between us.

"I know I'm not perfect, nor am I very good at Greek, but you will always be welcome in my house, and indeed, my patron would extend the same courtesy to you. But of course you may also go home if you so desire. But why you would attempt to cross the desert again, I do not know. I fear you may die trying," I said.

Andreas shrugged. "'Least I'd tried, though, right? What am I meant to be doing here, anyway? I just feel so utterly lost."

I could find no words to comfort him. I cannot imagine what it is like to have lived his life. To be send so far from home by the gods, with no sure reason as to why... It cannot be easy for him, but those words do not bring peace to the lost soul. Perhaps in time the gods will make their reasons known.


End file.
